Fun and Fancy Free VHS 1992
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Promos * Cheerios * Subway * McDonald's * Pert Plus * Jeep Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters This 1992 Holiday Seasons Opening Previews (cont.) *Aladdin Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *Edgar Bergen and Dinah Shore in "Fun & Fancy Free" *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *Featuring: Charlie McCarthy, Mortimer Snerd, Luana Patten, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket *With the talents of: Anita Gordon, Cliff Edwards, Billy Gilbert, Clarence Nash, The Kings Men, The Dinning Sisters, The Starlighters *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editor: Jack Bachom *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *©Copyright MCMXLVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12068 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *"Bongo" from an original story by: Sinclair Lewis *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Score by: Paul Smith, Oliver Wallace, Eliot Daniel *Songs by: Ray Noble, William Walsh, Buddy Kaye, Bobby Worth, Bennie Benjamin, George Weiss, Arthur Quenzer *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass, Ken Anderson *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Edwin Aardal, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Al Bertino, Preston Blair, Ted Bonnicksen, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Art Elliott, John Elliotte, Blaine Gibson, George Goepper, Jerry Hathcock, Harry Holt, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Rudy Larriva, Eric Larson, Hicks Lokey, Don Lusk, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Tom Massey, John McManus, Frank McSavage, Joshua Meador, G. Miller, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, George Nicholas, Charles A. Nichols, Art Palmer, John Reed, Grant Simmons, Sandy Strother, Henry Tanous, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Marvin Woodward, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen *Directors: Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts, Hamilton Luske Ending Titles *The End Fun & Fancy Free A Walt Disney Production Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Stay tuned for a previews of Two Disney Classics, Coming to Home Video/Coming on Videocasette This Fall Closing Previews *Terminator 2: Judgment Day Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming This Fall to Home Video Closing Previews *Freaky Friday Category:VHS Category:1992 Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Classics